150th Hunger Games SYOT
by TeamCudgee
Summary: Katniss and Peeta never rebelled and the Hunger Games carried on. The 150th Hunger Games with the biggest twists and 3 epic surprises. Rated T for violence and language. Mentors and Escorts still needed.
1. Tribute List

District 1-

Male: Gilt Ainsworth (ParanoidSylph)

Female: Anastasia Jasmine "Anya" Donovan (Arielle Delaney)

District 2-

Male: Hale Truman (RueThisDay)

Female: Pepper Stefinger (Lightning at Noon)

District 3-

Male: Dysk Adair (0m3ga's Z3r0)

Female: Emily Evans (Horse-Girl5678)

District 4-

Male: Jace Star (Fangirlingomfg)

Female: Avalon Caspian (ClovelyLittleReader)

District 5-

Male: Elias Winn (OceaneBreeze13)

Female: Spice Turrent (HyperCloud)

District 6-

Male: Axel Finch (HyperCloud)

Female: Leah Saturn (angelofmusic4ever)

District 7-

Male: Griffen Wraif (Lightning at Noon)

Female: Claudia Rampion (ravenclaw)

District 8-

Male: Grayson Urshery (Ryan22000)

Female: Carter Spulsion (Ryan22000)

District 9-

Male: Jayden Callister (icecreamdancer)

Female: Ileana Averell (OceaneBreeze13)

District 10-

Male: William Turner (Fangirlingomfg)

Female: Blake Fauna (Team Shadow)

District 11-

Male: Asher Elias (RueThisDay)

Female: Grail Vyne (Lightning at Noon)

District 12-

Male: Ethan Forest (TheHungerGamesMockingjay)

Female: Elly Forest (TheHungerGamesMockingjay)

**THE TWISTS**

The crowd of the Capitol roared tremendously as President Pristina Coralls walked up to the stage ready to give the announcement. 'Thank you, thank you,' she shouted over the crowd into the microphone. The audience fell silent.

'As you all know this year is the 150th Annual Hunger Games which means that is a Quarter Quell. Every 25 years there is a twist but this year the Gamemakers and I have decided to have 3 twists. Now, I can't tell you right now but I can give you some hints. Is that what you want?' she said. The crowd roared.

The president laughed. 'Alright well, twist 1 will be about the arena, twist number two will include weapons and abilities and the almighty twist three will involve the feast. Goodnight.' And the room went black.

**Sorry this is bad but I had to change it because of the rules I promise the rest will be better. Also I would like to say that I will be doing sponsor points so at the end of every district's reapings there will be three questions worth so many points and at the end of District 12's reapings you can submit your answers all at once through PM. Sponsor gifts will be worth a lot of points though so yeah!**


	2. District 1 Reapings

**Gilt Ainsworth POV**

I plummet my foot into the dummy's side and slice its head off with my katana. Pinning another dummy to the ground I stab it in the chest multiple times. I jump back to my feet, impressed with my effort and wipe the sweat dripping from my platinum blonde hair.

"Nice work you just need to work on your cover when attacks are made from behind," my brother-I mean stepbrother Tassel explains to me as I sip my water, "now you know you know todays reaping day are you volunteering?"

"Course," I manage to say between huffing.

"Good," Tassel says to me not caring, "now go."

I walk out of my brother's house who lives in Panem's most populated Victor's Village. Tassel volunteered and won the games five years ago leaving me all by myself in a little shack, it isn't much but good enough for me. Most people think that being in District 1 we are wealthy but for some of us that's just not how it is. Ms. Beaumont, Tassel's mother, pays for the shack and my well being like school funds, food just stuff like that. She lives in the Capitol now as an astronomer or something like that, she only rarely visits us because she spends so much time with her boyfriend. I just can't believe that Tassel didn't let me live with him in the Victor's Village, I mean we are practically brothers. He's just so self obsessed thinking every looks up to him being a Victor and all with his spiky blonde hair and blue eyes but he's such an ass.

As I leave the Victor's Village walking to my cabin I hear snickering and whispering. I look over and look at a group of boys from the Training Academy following me making fun of my shades. Ah yes how could I forget my aviator shades. When I first started school Tassel bought me a pair of glasses so I wouldn't get picked on. He said red eyes aren't common so I should try and hide them. Ever since then I have wore them every day but I believe it has only caused me more problems. Tassel wrote an excuse to the school on my forms saying my eyes were sensitive under direct light and my tinted shades were to be worn all the time. I heard the boys behind me joking around and laughing. Don't show your emotions, is what Tass had told me, it makes you look weak. Why should I listen to him what has he ever done to me.

I got to what I call home and ate some lunch I had cooked up before I left and changed into an emerald green shirt and black dress pants for the reapings. I stare over at the photo of my mother and father I never knew them. Tears come to my eyes, NO, showing emotions is weak I think. I hear the buzz of people walking to the reapings. I readjust my shades, I betta go.

**Anastasia Jasmine Donovan POV**

I stare at my reflection in the mirror and brush my ebony hair into a ponytail tightening it with a ribbon. Perfect, just the way I like it I think to myself. I walk downstairs to the empty kitchen my mother must be getting ready with my stepfather for the reapings. My real father divorced from my mother before I was born and now I'm stuck with the snobby mayor playing the role as my father. I make myself a bowl of fresh muesli my mother left out for me. She never has been the mother that was there for me I mean I rarely see her and only occasionally talk to her.

The only person who I always know cares about is my twin, Raveena, she's a victor now. Last year she won the games even after an accident in the Training Center causing her to loose her sight. She learnt to use her other senses and listen to her surroundings. It was a truly extraordinary win. But even after that she was still there for me and didn't go mad with money, drugs or alcohol. She was more of a mother than my mother will ever be even though we're the same age.

I knock on her front door.

"It's me," I say.

"Come in," she replies.

I open the door and a calming feel brushes over me. I can smell tea, she must have been expecting me. I take a sit in her cozy living room. She walks through the room carrying a tray of tea and freshly baked biscuits. Raveena has always been one of those people that even after an accident have done everything normally like it hadn't affected her life.

"So are you volunteering this year?" she questions me.

"No, something about Quarter Quells I just don't like," I answer between sips of my tea.

"Right," Raveena says reaching into her pocket, " I found this jewel the other day and I thought you might like it." She shows me a beautiful sapphire.

"It's amazing," I gasp as she places it into my hand.

"Now you better get going."

I walk down the road to District One's Training Academy. I check-in with my ID and the students are buzzing, as today is Reaping Day. They are insane thinking that the games are enjoyable like honestly that is mental. I grab a few daggers and take my place in the room. I aim at the targets and practice hitting the bullseye almost every time.

"All students training must leave the campus now and return home as the reapings will commence in a couple of hours, thank you," I hear through the speakers. I pack up my things and return home.

I put on my purple dress, I'm not one to wear dresses but it's Reaping Day so my mother says I have to. I pick up the gem Raveena gave to me and place it in my pocket. I shall keep this I think, as I know I need luck when going to a Quarter Quell reaping.

**Gilt Ainsworth POV**

I arrive at the town square along with thousands of other Careers some more prepared then others. I need to be ready for this as I take my place at my age section. I stand at the front waiting for the speeches to begin.

I see the pudgy mayor walk to the stage and start his speech it's the same every year, District 1 blah blah blah …...…. Victors most succeeded whatever. He finally finishes and welcomes the escort to the stage, Carrion Longwood. He always wears his purple jumpsuit with his short, curly, black hair always cut the same way. He's just so stubborn and ignorant just like the mayor. He begins with the girls walking causally slow to the giant bowl filled with thousands of pieces of paper with hundreds of teenagers names printed over and over again. He coughs into the microphone and says, "Anastasia Donovan." A shriek from side stage echoes throughout the square as a girl walks up stage smirking like this is all a joke, I'm confused. "Now for the boys," Mr Longwood announces. I can't wait another second. "I volunteer," I scream sprinting to the stage before anyone else can argue or take my place. "What's your name boy," Mr Longwood asks me.

"Gilt, Gilt Ainsworth," I reply. I hear a few laughs and some people whispering say the glasses dude or red eyes.

" Well please congratulate District 1's 150th Hunger Games tributes, Anastasia Jasmine Donovan and Gilt Ainsworth." Mr Longwood states as we are escorted to the Justice Building.

I wait for Tassel to visit me but I'm not surprised as I sit there patiently alone to be taken to the Capitol.

**Anastasia Jasmine Donovan POV**

I leave my stepfather's richly furnished home to District One's Town Square. I check-in to the 16 year old section and look around to trying to find any family or friends. As the mayor walks to the stage my attention is caught side stage. There she is, my mother. Staring into his eyes like a she's gone mad with love, she is either in love with money and fame or him. Instead of supporting her daughter she is supporting her 'lover'. The bastard the stole my mother finishes his speech as Carrion is called to the stage. He talks about the Quarter Quells and courage and all that other shit as we watch the Treaty of Treason clip. "As usual the ladies first," he speaks into the microphone, "Anastasia Jasmine Donovan." What, me? No, but. I walk to the stage waiting for the volunteer to step forward. Oh you wusses and the fucking Capitol with the bloody Hunger Games. I smirk as I climb the steps. I am going to kill these games. "Now the bo-," someone from the crowd volunteers instantly and jogs up to the stage. I haven't seen him before but he looks pretty damn sexy. Carrion asks for his name, "Gilt, Gilt Ainsworth," he replies. I think to myself, wow Anya keep this one in mind he might be a keeper.

My mother bursts through the doors of the building sobbing, running over to me. Now she cares. "You can win you know how to fight you have practiced heaps you will win I know you will," she manages to say through bawling her eyes out, "Raveena will help you," my mother says as the peacekeepers drag her out.

"What how," I scream, "tell me!" And that was the last thought in my mind as I left District 1.

**Q1. Before the reapings of the of the 74****th**** Hunger Games Katniss says, "I wish I looked like you little _." - 20 points **

**Q2. Beetee and Wiress nicknames are what? – 30 points**

**Q3. Who were the three tributes that were saved from the 75****th**** Hunger Games and weren't taken to the Capitol? – 40 points**

**So what did you think of my first chapter? Keep on reading and don't forget to review! Love you all Write down the answer to these questions for sponsor points. Check out my profile for more information on the questions for sponsor points.**

**P.S. Chapters are gonna be around this length if that's cool.**


	3. District 2 Reapings

**Hale Truman POV**

I awaken from my slumber dripping in sweat from fear. It felt so real the explosion, everything. It was just a nightmare, luckily. It was a normal day and then all of a sudden it happen my father was blown to pieces, my dad, my idol.

I jump up the stairs and turn the shower on. The freezing liquid washes away the sticky feel of my sweat. I twist the taps off and dry myself off. I change into some tracksuits and an old singlet. I start to stretch. My dad always told me to stretch before training or you could hurt yourself badly. I make the simple decision in my head to volunteer. I can win The Hunger Games I have the talent and ability to do it.

I hang up the battered old dummy my father gave to me for my 7th birthday. I sneak up from the behind of it and throw my fist into the side with so much force that it would be sure to knock out a living human. I grab the sharpest foil I have and launch it to slit the throat of the giant stuffed thing. I throw the sword across the room. Pushing my body forward a grab the mannequin and strangle it. The weight becomes too much and the thick rope and it snaps. The stitching also breaks and the contents inside falls all over the floor my body underneath it all. Shit, dads going to kill me I have this for 11 years now. I walk upstairs to face the truth.

"Dad," I say, "can I talk to you?"

He sips his tea and then clears his throat, "Ahhem, yes son."

"The dummy you gave me has fallen apart and it can't be fixed this time," I blurt out.

"I taught you to be sneaky and stealth like but all I could he was a massive kafuffle," he tells me.

"I was dad!" I shout.

"Well you obviously weren't, just go down to the center," he objects.

I sigh and walk to the front door. I slip on my shoes and pick up my Training ID on the way. I jog down the road and line up to go in. It must be busy today because some idiots are trying to get in some last minute training being reaping day and all.

It becomes my turn and I scan my identification as I hear an unknown noise. I jolt, as the barrier doesn't give way.

"Sorry but you have to renew your ID you can't come in," the Peacekeeper on duty says.

"But I come here every day, like come on it's only for a couple of hours," I argue.

"I'm sorry young man but you must leave the premises immediately or I will have to contact security," the Peacekeeper replies.

I leave the line but I'm not leaving the building.

I run around the side of the Center and open up the unlocked window. I slide through and walk casually over to the swords section. Just as I'm selecting one that I will use I hear his voice. Oh shit I'm stuffed. I glance over at the window and see that it is still open. At the last minute when the officer dives for me I quickly side step him and jump out the window scraping my left leg on the corner. I hit the concrete hard grazing my hip but get up quickly and run home laughing. The last time I will as a young boy.

**Pepper Stefinger POV**

I pull aside the greenery and step aside the shrubs. I arrive at my little place I found a few years ago. It's still the same as always and no one knows about it but me. My own quarry. It was abandoned years ago when they could find any more rich minerals. I strip off my excess clothes all the way down to my bare skin. I take of my shoes and walk into the murky water. The temperature is cold but I'm used to it. I float peacefully on my back for a while and then go searching with my spear and hunting for fish. I stay still and quiet and then haul the spear over my shoulder into the fish's centre. I pull up the spear and see the animal struggle in pain, unable to escape. Lunch here I come I think.

As I walk out of the quarry carrying with me my family's feed I slip on the unstable underground surface, overbalancing and falling into the water. I feel an unwelcoming surge of pain running along my foot as I arise to the surface. I regain my balance and look down at my foot seeing the large cut of a monster growing on my foot. I limp to where my clothes are and put the on with much struggle as my foot because a big problem very quickly. I will have to get it bandaged up it will get infected. Making my way through the bush I find the markets and my best friend.

I walk up to Sala Ray's stall, she makes a living by selling off precious jewellery and stuff like that. She's almost four times my age, a true fighter of society, but still I love her as much as a best friend. She sees right through my pain almost reading my mind and brings out some plaster tape and iodine from her shelf below.

'Come around the back honey,' she whispers as she leads the way, 'how did this happen?'

'I slipped at the quarry,' my voice answers almost without thinking.

She dips a cotton bud in the iodine rubbing over the wound I groan and moan even though I know it helps it heal. Sala then rips off a strip of the tape wrapping it around my heel and foot in a certain pattern.

'Oh Sala thank you so much I will bring you some of this meat when I cook it up,' I say pointing to my spear that is leaning against the mesh backing of Sala's store.

'No no darling you keep it for when it is needed,' she replies shaking her head and I know I can't argue. I leave the markets heading home to cook up lunch for my parents and myself.

I trudge along the gravel paths which will lead me to my home when I run into my worst enemy, Deryck Jiss. Last year Deryck's sister beat me to volunteering and go to be the tribute. She was so stupid she didn't make it even to the feast. Ever since Deryck has been the biggest dick. But this year I will get their first and not let anyone get in my way.

'Hey Pepper,' he says smirking noticing me and interrupting my thoughts, 'oh did you hurt your foot oh no.'

'Fuck off,' I reply not even looking at him.

'Oh sorry did you get up on the wrong side of the bed, oh what do you even have a bed, or a house no because your parents are weak stone masons that's right.'

That was it he pushed me too far I had had it. I swung around and thumped my foot into his groin area with anger. Deryck yelped and ran away as I heard the peacekeepers rounding up the kids to get to the reapings. I realize there isn't enough time to cook up the fish so I run by my "luxurious house" (totally not) and dump my weapons, quickly get changed and head off.

**Hale Truman POV**

I arrive to where the reapings are held annually signing myself in with the usual blood check. I am surprised as I notice my father sitting in the back has bothered to come and watch. I signal to him that I can see him and in return he shifts himself around. He is probably feeling uncomfortable after the little fight we had. We never have fights. The escort interrupts my thoughts as she practically jumps around the stage with excitement. Wow I must have been thinking for a while that I missed the mayor's speech luckily because the speeches are the worst. It's like torture. Twinkle, the escort, has her hair coloured black and curled like a big knot. She has way too much makeup on even I can see from over twenty metres away.

The girls are first like every other year and I'm not surprised as some girl from the older section runs up straight away pushing through other want-to-be volunteers but makes it first. Her hair brushes behind hair as she happily smiles being the one to make it.

'Now what is your name my dearest?' Twinkle questions with excitement and curiousness.

The girl manages to say her name, her name is Pepper Stefinger and I notice a few other kids look intimidated by her. I can leave anymore or someone else might get up there.

'I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER!' I shout at the top of my lungs making my way to the stage. Twinkle looks quite surprised that someone volunteered when she was in the middle of talking to the other tribute.

'Well um who are you young man?' she speaks into the microphone stunned.

'Hale Truman,' I say.

'Well there you go District 2 here are you tributes for the 150th Hunger Games,' Twinkle announces taking us side stage to the Justice Building, the waiting area.

I sit in the room tapping my feet on the floor waiting and hoping my father comes and gives me a last pep talk and goodbye. My father creaks open the door taking his time and makes his way to me. We hug for a bit and apologize to each other about our little argument.

'Any last tips?' I ask.

'Everything I taught you is all you need,' he says as the peacekeeper tells us our time is up and escort my father away.

**Pepper Stefinger POV**

I just make to the town meeting square as the mayor makes his way to speak to the crowd waiting. I squeeze through where the parents are and go under the barriers that keep the 17-year-old girls in place. I make my way to the front as our mayor sums up his speech speaking about these years tributes will be the 275th and the 276th of the Hunger Games and a couple more facts on the games and stuff like that.

The clicking of the heels worn of Twinkle Starshine gets me ready that this is real and I need to be ready. I cannot and will not make the same mistake I did last year. Twinkle's outfit doesn't surprise me with a Capitol made upside down tutu sort of dress. Her blue eyeliner and eye shadow and yellow mascara could have been seen from a kilometre away. She is way to happy to be coming to reapings choosing two kids for a death fight. She makes her way to the bowl when I feel and hear some of the girls around me moving to get there. I push them back and fight my way through many others. I am thrown back but I keep on fight till I make it to the steps. I smile, happy with my attempt.

'So darling what's your name now?' Twinkle asks me.

'Pepper Stefinger' I manage to reply within trying to get the oxygen into my lungs. I look down and see some of the other girls swearing, angry with themselves that they did make it.

Before Twinkle finishes speaking with me a well built masculine boy from around the back screams and rushes up to the stage. Twinkle asks the same question and his name is Hale Truman.

'Well there you go District 2 here are you tributes for the 150th Hunger Games,' Twinkle finishes and applauses us for our great courage and says she is interested to get to know us as we are taken inside the building.

My parents come the door both covered in dirty soot from working all day in the mines. I say a last goodbye to them and then we are off.

**Q1. How many times was Gale's name in the reapings in the 75****th**** Hunger Games? – 20 points**

**Q2. What was President Coin's first name in Mockingjay? – 30 points**

**Q3. What is Beetee's last name? – 40 points**

**So what do you think? I 3 reviews. To all those who submitted the more you review the longer your tribute lives. I hope you enjoy read my story. I would just like to say that heaps of people keep on asking why no one volunteered for Anastasia in District 1 and the answer is that is what the creator wanted. Also answer my poll because I will be taking into account what you readers think so GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR! I almost forgot a few people have been putting the answers to the questions in reviews. THAT IS A BIG NO NO. You have to what until all the reapings have been posted and then you PM me.**

**Signing out TeamCudgee ;D**


	4. District 3 Reapings

**Dsyk Adair POV**

'Morning Dysk,' says the flat-tuned voice. I roll over and fall flat on my face hitting the polished, wooden floor. I rub my head as I sit up trying to not go back to sleep.

'Geez HAL did you have to wake me now?' I say talking to the back of my head. Well not really the back of my head it's a computerized earpiece, I designed myself, and it emulates my personality. HAL always tells me the truth and is someone I can talk to but most of the time that isn't a good thing.

'I am programmed to alarm you at this time daily and you don't have to be so rude,' HAL bluntly says. I'm known as the biggest ass of the District and that I'm different even though I'm smarter than every other kid they call me the rudest things. I pull myself to my feet and jump back into bed. I look around my room all wired and full of techie gadgets and stuff. Well District 3 is the technology one, what do you except. Computers, robots, televisions, games, devices, there is a lot. I reach over picking up the TV's remote, I switch it on. The light blinds me for a few seconds then I see what's on. Panem's Next Top Model featuring the Capitol. Yuck, I hate this show. I turn it off and go downstairs. I grab my coat and put on my gloves and beanie. I walk outside.

I turn around the corner to the side of the house. It's my little office where I fix and make my robots. HAL moans about the temperature. I'm under direct orders from the Capitol to run my own company. Entering in the ten-digit safety code lock the door clicks open and a breath of warm air sucks me inside. I close the door behind me and sit down getting to business.

'You need A-14 gruser screws for those wholes,' I hear HAL say. I feel around the tool kit trying to find some.

'I can't find any' I complain.

'According to the Contrex Industry they have some left over from their last big project my database tells me,' HAL reports.

'Well I guess we better go,' I sigh. So I packed up my things and went walking to the town's biggest factory.

As I turned down the last road the scent of smoke was strong. I starting coughing and wheezing as my asthma wasn't very good but walking around confident and like I owned the street. I hate it but I can't change it, it's my personality and I wish I was never born. HAL repeatedly tells me how much of a dick I am and I know it's true. We arrived outside the giant complex and assumed there had of been some problem with wiring or something like that.

'Guess I will have to get them tomorrow,' I say.

'What about the reapings,' HAL exclaims. Oh shit I forgot about the reapings I had been in my daily routines so long I didn't remember the Games were coming up. But what are the chances of me getting picked and I only have to survive one more year. What a walk for nothing, I think to myself even though I know HAL can read my thoughts.

I arrived home and smelt rabbit stew my mum must have made while I was out. I walk into the dining room full of all the cooking gadgets you can imagine. I looked down at the table and saw my older brother Sirc and twin sister Rox on their phones, texting and playing games. Same as always. The clock dongs and I know we have to go my brother stops me at the door and gives me his lucky token, a steel triangle with a snake like carving on the front hopefully it works. This will be last year Rox and I will have to worry.

**Emily Evans POV**

We sit on the edge of the wooden platform, rocking back and forth. I dip my toes in the water and swirl them around. Gracie sits there trying to copying me but she is too short. Gracie is my little sister. I practically teach her everything and show her the ways of the District and life because my parents are too busy earning the family wage. Gracie reaches down a little further grunting to touch the water. She tips over too much and falls in screaming as she goes down. I frantically jump down to her, knowing she can't swim and pick her up. She looks down at me and giggles. I carrying her over to the bank and we jump around laughing and splash each other for a while. I no my brother would be starting to worry where we are so we hurry home.

We arrive home and sure enough Daniel is walking around in circles. He immediately questions me as I walk through the door. I apologize to Daniel and go and get Gracie some breakfast. I open the cupboard and pour some oats into a pot already filled with water. I place the pot over the stove and stir it until it's cooked. I grab a bowl and pour some in. Gracie thanks me and starts slurping it. I walk out of the kitchen into my room I share with my sister.

Walking over to the glass container I can see Brucuss is awake. Brucuss jumps around his enclosure waiting to be fed and played with. I feel his green slimy skin as I pick him up. I pat the frog and let it jump around on my bed. Brucuss calms me down on days like today when I'm stressing for Gracie and my sake.

'Finished,' I hear Gracie yell from across the hall. I leave Brucuss alone to roam the room and go back into the kitchen.

'Now mum left me a list of chores for you to do now before the reaping and then I will help you get clean and dressed,' I say. Gracie nods and gets to work washing, wiping and organizing but I can tell she is freaking out about the reapings, so am I. This year just doesn't seem like the others, I know that it is a Quarter Quell but I'm really nervous.

I knock on Dan's door. He unlocks it and I go inside shutting it behind me.

'Dan can you show me those moves again?' I ask. Dan was supposed to be a peacekeeper but he was cut at the last minute so he knows a couple of moves he learnt during training. He stands up and shows me a few kicks, punches, twist and manouveres. I copy him sometimes failing, sometimes completing them.

After a while I'm satisfied and exhausted so I go and get ready. I step under the cold shower washing off the dirt, sweat and salt water. I blow dry and curl my hair. I braid my hair down my shoulder. I iron my button up dress, Gracie's red jumpsuit and Dan's yellow dress shirt and black dress shorts. I put Dan's clothes on his bed and take Gracie's and mine to our room. I squeeze into my dress buttoning it up then put on my make up. After that I comb my hair and place a blue clip in it Dan gave me when we were younger to suit my dress. Done I say satisfied with myself. As Gracie has finished with her chores I give her outfit and she gets changed. I brush and style her hair.

We hear the giant clock sound as we all wish each other luck and head off. This will be the last year and then after that we'll only have to worry about two of us.

**Dsyk Adair POV**

I take a deep breath as I walk into the Town's Meeting Place. The stares I get kill me, each one breaking another piece of me. Don't get me start on the whispers, giggles and rumours going around. I'm not a sociable person at all. I can't stop thinking about it as the mayor comes and goes and the escort comes up, Ras Miller upset as always. Her blonde and brown streaked hair is all messed up and her makeup is practically dripping off her face. She hates the games and is always upset. She mumbles some speech that I can only make a few words off and then slowly shuffles to the bowl on the left, the girls. All I can think about is Rox, Rox, Rox.

'Emily Evans,' I can make out from the mumble. I hear a little girl scream and fall to the ground. A girl I guess is Emily walks to the stage like there are a million things going through her head.

'boys,' she stutters into the mic. I can hear HAL telepathically speaking to me telling me to calm down it's not you you ass hole. I deserve to go no one would care. And that's when my thoughts came true.

'Dsyk Adir,' Ras wrongly pronounces. Kids turn and laugh and I can hear a few 'He'd never win ever'. I face that facts and realize at least I can go in with my best friend who is rude to me.

As I wait I here a lot of commotion going on next door. The next second mum opens up the door a little upset. We talk for a little and she explains that Rox and Sirc couldn't make it when I know they couldn't be bothered to come. I will really need the odds to be in my favour to win.

**Emily Evans POV**

We wait in our barriered off areas for the rest of the district to arrive. Soon enough the assembly commences. The mayor begins thanking every one for coming and district 3. Ras sobs walking to the stage, probably the most emotional escort in all of Panem . Ras can't stop crying making her way to the microphone. She trudges to the glass bowl filled with children's names. She picks one up and I shake nervously.

'Emily E-ns,' I can just hear and even though I didn't hear it all I know it is me. What are the chances? How this be? I hear Gracie crack and let it all out. I just can't stop thinking as I see and hear a boy called Dsyk with some odd techno thing around his head. He doesn't even flinch. We are taken to the Justice Building to say our last goodbyes.

Dad, Dan and Gracie all break through the door to meet me. We all hug and cry for a few minutes. Dan tells me just to use the moves I know, Gracie tells me to try and then I turn to dad and he's silent.

'Where's mum?' I question snuffling.

'Your mother was hurt in the fire at work today and is in a serious coma,' dad tells us kids. Just at that moment in time the peacekeepers come and drag them all out. As much as they kick and scream and tell me they love me they are taken away from me. Forever, hopefully not.

**Q1. Who is the Head Peacekeeper for District 12 in Catching Fire? – 20 points**

**Q2. What is President Snow's first name? – 30 points**

**Q3. Who was President of Panem after Katniss killed President Coin and Snow? – 40 points**

**So what do you think of District 3. Lol I rhymed. I know it wasn't the best and it took a while but I'm sorry. 25% of the way through the reapings. WHOOO! Review if you want your tribute to live longer and don't forget to poll. If you read this write at the end of your review 'I'm on Team Cudgee'. Because no one really followed some rules I put in here so ya. See ya soon.**

**Signing off TeamCudgee and Cudgee! : D**


	5. District 4 Reapings

**District 4 Reapings**

**Jace Star POV**

I walk along the shore looking for the perfect place. I turn around knowing the group of girls following me. I smile at wave at them. They all wave back to me saying hello, one of the shorter girls with blonde curly hair looks like she was about to faint. I strip of down to my shorts and hear the giggles. Walking into the cold water I shiver. I jump around and swim as the sun rises on the horizon. The water is just like a calm, refreshing sensation. I run my hand through my knotty blonde hair posing for the ladies sitting on the sand. After a while a hop out and walk along the rocks to find some brekky. I grab a rock about the size of my fist and walk carefully, not stepping on any sharp shells. I find the largest oyster shell I can and crack the protecting shell with my rock. I scoop up the black and white gooey seafood and put it in my mouth. YUCK! I spit it out, that ones a bad one. It tasted too salt. After a while I was not lucky to find any of my liking and decide to find some breakfast at dads.

I walk into the giant aquarium/restaurant. Dad owns the biggest seafood company in all of District 4. I walk up to the desk and ask for the seafood burger, takeaway. A couple of minutes later it comes out and I make my way home.

I arrive in the Victors Village, six of the houses owned by the Star family. I arrive at house number 2. Dad, Cherish, Nathan and I live here. I reach behind the wave mosaic on the front porch and get hold of the key. I unlock the door and go inside.

I walk along the hallway looking at the 10 pictures on the wall in chronological order. Dad's photo is first, being the boss of us all, and then there was mum. My mother was beaten to death 2 years ago because she had an affair with one of the peacekeepers. Dad never forgave her but Cherish and I will always love her I can tell. Next was Ash the first of family to win the games. Then two years later Wilson won, then Jordan the year following, Loci two years after that, Tomaz two years later and then Nathan three years later. Six of dad's seven sons have won and by the end of these games there will be seven dad says. I'm volunteering this year. The last picture on the wall is Cherish. It's her first year this year and she's quite nervous. I reached the end of the hallway and walked into the bathroom.

I turned the taps to the bath on and the clean, fresh water came gushing out. I took off all my clothes and steeped into the steaming water. I soak and wash my body for a while then I jump out and dry my self. I look into the mirror and see a manipulative, popular young man. I turn around and look at my tattoo on my left shoulder blade. District 4's symbol, a hook and fish. I will never portray my district, my family, and my life.

I walk into my luxurious bedroom the best I could ever imagine. I open my draws and pull out the best pair of blue harem-type pants, a white long cool dress shirt, sandals and my sister's hand woven anklet she gave to me. I fix up my hair and go check on Cherish. A buzz of spirits is humming outside as we walk together to the reapings.

**Avalon Caspian POV**

I launch my line far out into the fresh, salty water. I hear the plop as it comes to surface with the water then sinking down to the bottom. I look over at my brother Beck as he is just rebaiting his fishing line. The beach is silent, could it get more relaxing. After a few minutes I feel the tug of some slimy monster and I wind the reel seeing the animal squirming around trying to escape. I see Beck's smile, as we both know we have found us some breakfast. We fish silently for a while longer as the blazing sun makes it's way over the horizon. I have a feeling we won't get any lucky than this and decide to cook up our findings. My brother and I gather some dead sticks in a teepee sort of design. I pull out my flint and steel I keep in my pocket along with my other survival gear. The sticks come alight and the fire glows as we cook our already filleted fish.

'It's ready!' I shout out to Beck who's waddling in the water. He comes running up the beach and I hand him his half. He smells it and smiles

'Thanks sis,' he replies. And we sit there on the beach eating our morning meal.

We trudge along the beach talking as we go. After some time we are all dried from the water but smell like salt. After about ten minutes I can make out the little roofs of the house's living right next to the harbor and fish markets. All of a sudden pain sears through my foot, jolting my body.

'Fuck!' I scream. Beck looks over at me surprised with my abrupt cry. I lift my foot up off the sand looking at the deep cut growing on my foot. A hook eating through my fleshy skin sits right in the middle of the blood. Out of nowhere Beck rips it out causing more agony but less in the long run. He wipes his bloody hands through his tangled brown hair leaving red stripes. He then puts the hook in his pocket as we walk up the steps to the streets.

My brother and I arrived home just as we heard mum arising from her sleep for the day. I hear her moaning and carrying on like a child. It's part of her disease, ADD. She can't sit still and she acts like a baby. I'm practically her carer. She jumps around the house like a kangaroo. I sit her down in her chair and strap it up. The doctors say at this stage she's a danger to the public. I've been hearing some rumours and some idiot kids think she's gonna go mental like Annie Cresta. But my mum is different. I give her her dose of tablets mixed in with her breakfast. She finishes eating and goes back to bed. I lock the door, just incase.

I hear dad come home. Dad works on the seafood trawlers.

'How's my little girl?' he says hugging me from behind.

'Alright, I guess,' I reply.

'You go and get ready I will look after Calypsa,' dad says.

'Thanks,' I say and I go and get ready.

I slip on a sea green singlet and a pair of denim shorts complementing my wide emerald green eyes, and my long brown hair makes natural ringlet curls framing my face. I check on Beck to see if he's ready to go as I hear the large brass bells call out to the district from the Town Square.

**Jace Star POV**

Cherish stands in front of me about to get her needle. She hates needles but she stands there showing no pain and gets the injection like a warrior. I lead my nervous sister to her section of waiting. I tell her she won't get chosen and even if the thousand to one chances were very unlucky I would be there to help her. I give her a last hug and kiss on the forehead and then I head of to my sector.

I wait anxious but excitedly at the front of the 17year old male division. Seco Mohi, the district fours mayor explains to us the hunger games mentioning our region's most well known victors, my brothers throughout his speech. Mayor Mohi only stumbles across a few sentences but you can tell from his growing patches of sweat on his expensive suit. Mohi then invites Tiffany Argonvale this year's escort. I have a feeling that these two have got something going on between them just judging by the way they are acting. Tiffany has a really bright personality but she isn't the smartest you would say. She always wears the colour pink no matter what.

'Thank you Mayor Mohi for that wonderful address to the district 4 citizens,' Argonvale says smiling brightly, 'now for the reapings for this years quarter quell.' She struts over to the left bowl, peeps inside then swirls her hand around and chooses one. Walking back to the microphone she opens it up reading to read out the name.

'For the 150th Hunger Games your female tribute from district four is…' Argonvale drags out, 'Avalon Caspian.' Girls spread apart from the one known as Avalon. She stands there star stuck and then slowly makes her way to the stage.

'Now-,' Argonvale begins.

'I volunteer,' I say making my way to the stage. The escort is shocked at my manners but I'm so happy right now that I made it.

'Name please?' the escort asks.

'Uh Jace Star,' I reply giving a smile to the audience. I get a few smiles back and I can here some chatter in the crowd.

'Well here are your tributes for district 4, um see you later,' Argonvale says into the microphone confused what just happened and then leaves the stage.

Cherish and dad come and visits me just wishing me luck and giving me all the advice from my brothers. Cherish cries and worries but I promise her I will be fine and I will win.

**Avalon Caspian POV**

We make our way to the Town Square to where children and parents some wait nervously and some wait excitedly. We go through the usual cue of checking in and then Beck and I give each other some last good luck.

I find the section of where the girls of my age group are taped off. I stand there anticipating for this to all be over. Mr. Mohi, our town mayor walks up to the stage and gets everybody's attention. For today the mayor is wearing a navy blue suit with a tie covered in shells. Mr. Mohi then asks for Tiffy to come to do the honour of choosing a boy and girl who shall go and fight for our district. Tiffy walks up the steps onto the stage with her usual bouncy charismatic behavior. Her gold eyelashes are industrial size almost the length of her head. Even that is over the top for the capitol. Her pink tattoo shines in the daylight stretching from her forehead all the way down to the bottom of her cheek. Tiffy's dress is pink (no surprise there) and almost opposite of the normal figure of what a dress should look like. Before I know it the escort is about to call the girls name out.

'Avalon Caspian,' she proudly says. My head drops and I stand there blown away about what is going to happen over the next few weeks. I show no fear and slowly make my way to the stage. Then almost as soon as I step on the stage some boy volunteers. He runs up to stage scaring Tiffy. She hates bad manners and I think she would classify interrupting as bad manners. His name's Jace Star. I roll my eyes. Everybody knows the Star family. Six sons already won the games and now I'm up against the seventh one. He is going to be hungry to win.

Dad comes through the doors of Justice Building with Beck close behind him. They both talk at the same time making it impossible to hear what they are saying. It feels like only a few seconds later the peacekeepers drag them out. Then my best friend Jared Contraire walks in. He is practically a brother to me.

'Sorry Ava I couldn't see you today I was busy on the jetty,' Jared apologizes, 'you can win these games for your family and me. I mean if you win your mum will be able to get some help. Get hungry for it. Be determined.' He hugs me for a moment or two and then he is taken out by the peacekeepers. The stress is just getting too much for me. I look down and see a glitter from the floor. I reach down and pick it up. It's Jared's gold ring with a pearl imbedded in the gold. Jared probably wanted to give to me but knew it would be confiscated if the security saw it. I put it on my right finger, it fits perfectly. And that was the last time I saw my family and friend before I left for the games.

**How many days of the games were there in the 75****th**** Hunger Games? – 20 points**

**Who was the last person to die in the 3****rd**** Quarter Quell? – 30 points **

**Who placed 16****th**** in the 75****th**** Games? – 40 points **

**Wow these reapings didn't actually take me that long. I may rushed them a bit they may not be up to standard. Tell me what ya think. REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEIWNG MAKES YOUR TRIBUTE LIVE LONGER! I have decided to take the poll on my profile down because the voting is unfair since you don't know anything about the other tributes so it will be up after district 12's reapings. I HEART FEEDBACK! PLEASE REVIEW! At the end of you review remember to write 'I'm on Team Cudgee' Thanks again HG FANS. **

**Signing off, TeamCudgee ;D**


	6. District 5 Reapings

**Elias Winn POV**

I stand by the tesserae shelter where the Peacekeepers hand out bags of wheat and grains to children risking their life's for their families. I wait until the child walks away with some money or food staples and then make my move. I strut up to the kid who just collected his earnings, knowing my next prey. I signal my buff 'friends' to go in and collect. They cornered the young boy into an alleyway. He looks scared and confused as he tries to cover his face with his curly black hair. Bernard, the tall of the two, throws a punch to his upper chest. The child moans in pain, as he knows what they want. He hands over the money and grains and stumbles away. I smile with my bodyguards as they hand over most of what they got and keep some for what they deserved in serving me.

I hear the shout of a man from behind me. I turn around and see a middle-aged bald man glaring at me. He pulls out his gun and loads it pointing at me. I freeze in terror and look left and right and notice my bodyguards sprinting off in the markets.

'Move it,' he shouts, not moving the weapon, 'and drop the money.' My hands unclench and the contents fall to the ground. I walk backwards slowly noticing the silence crowd that has gathered. I manage to reach the corner of the road. Quickly turning, I run as fast as I can to District 5's largest power plant.

I arrive at the compound, and open the doors to the inside filled with a buzz of electricity. There are rows and rows of desks and chairs occupied by children and wires, monitors and engines. I find the staircase and quickly start climbing. After some time I reach the next floor and turn right down the hallway to the offices. I find the one that says Mader Winn, my father. I burst inside to find my dad on the phone, yet again. He looks pretty stressed out since his hair is all pulled back and he is shaking. He signals me to be quiet as I hear him say in a stern voice, 'Yes, yes Jasper I understand…I know, I know.' He flicks his hand telling me to go away. Wow my own father doesn't even want me, I think to myself. I leave the building feeling hopeless.

I find the key under the pot plant and unlock the door to my wealthy house. I go inside and sit myself down on the couch. My dad earns a fair bit at work to afford a fair few luxuries. I walk into the kitchen and grab a packet of chips. I rip them open and lay my plump body on the couch. I stuff my mouth with chips in silence except the crunch of the chips. There is an announcement over the District.

'The reapings with commence in one hour.' I roll over and groan, tired and not excited for the afternoon.

**Spice Turrent POV**

My alarm ticks off at the stroke of daylight. I roll over on the floor, stretching my back. I get up out of the skinny mattress pushing my blonde hair out of my eyes. I lift up my pile of clothes stacked neatly in a pile. I pick up an aqua jumpsuit to match my lime green eyes. I tie up my worn-down shoes and head for the same usual daily plan.

I walk past the markets smelling all the stores getting organized. I make my way to the plant, for a long day of shifts. I open the front door and a massive heat wave hits me as I see the seats empty. I hear a murmur in the meeting room over to the right. I walk in and see all the workers listening to Mr. Winn, our boss. He seems to have had a stressful morning so far sweating and shaking.

'Children and young adults, as you know every year the Hunger Games interrupt our schedule. So today, only the ones who need to participate in the reapings shall leave at midday and the rest of you shall stay and continue your work.' I sigh with fear of what I have to face even with the rare chances and anger against the Capitol for putting the citizens of Panem into this.

I find the station with the tag S.T., my initials, and see the work left for me in the short period of time I have. I clean the workspace, leaving my tools and an engine. I grab the blowtorch and cut out a triangle, to fit the engine. I am about halfway through burning the metal when I feel a killing pain in my right hand as I burn it. I keep silent and bite my lip so hard to bring away the pain. I look down to see a burn stretching from my wrist to my fingertip. I know I can't carry on the day like this and go to get help.

I walk up to Mr. Winn who is currently observing the children's latest engines and machinery changes and fixes.

'Excuse me- excuse me, Mr. Winn, sir,' I continuously ask as he ignores me.

'SIR!' I scream getting his attention. I see him glare as he turns to face me. I show him my arm not saying anything. His eyes grow bigger and he looks angry.

'YOU IDIOT, YOU FUCKING IDIOT. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? LEAVE, GET OUT NOW!' He screams at me as I start to grow smaller. My eyesight because fuzzy as I feel the tears come to my eyes as I run off outside away from the building. Anywhere but here.

I run down an alleyway into a corner and hide behind some crates. I sob in pain and also scared and freaked out of the way he acted. I realize I need to earn some money for mother or she will notice that something went wrong at work. I realize I better do what I'm best at, stealing.

I follow a man through the markets who stops and talks to the stall owner. I pretend I am waiting in line behind him and creep my hand unnoticeably into his baggy pant's pocket. I feel around and find a couple of coins and am happy that is all I need. He doesn't know what has happened even after I leave looking and seeing that what I got is more that I would have even earned at the plant.

**Elias Winn POV**

I look around nervously as I got my finger pricked and blood taken. I was looking for the peacekeeper that pulled the gun at me. I am still freaked out about it, I mean I could have died!

'Now I would like to thank you all for coming today for the 150th reapings for the Hunger Games. What a wonderful anniversary celebrating the Capitol's ownership of all the Districts. I would like to all give a lovely warm welcome to Cast Evans one of finest and most respected victors currently living in District Five,' the mayor says with great pleasure. Cast walks to the stage comfortably and thanks and apologizes to the children of our District. He is really not like any other escort I have known in my whole life. He just wore a baggy singlet and some jeans, not dressed up all weird and crazy like the stylist of the Capitol. He walks over to one of the giant glass bowls filled with words that could kill someone's life if you get the right one. Not making a big deal, Cast picks one up at random and walks back to the center of the stage, unpeeling it as he goes.

'Miss. Spice Turrent,' he reads trying to hide the pain I can see in his hazel brown eyes. No one makes a sound as a 15-year-old girl puts on a solid face. She must know that this is the end.

'Elias Winn,' is what I hear all of a sudden. I freeze and break down knowing that this is my fate. I fall to my knees and cry and sob. I don't care anymore about if people think that the big strong guy is crying because this is my life being swept away and I will never see them again. Peacekeepers grab me by my shoulders and haul me up to the stage. I look down at the thousands of faces some solemn and upset for us and others laughing at my breakdown. Cast says some stuff I don't even remember and then we are taken inside the Justice Building.

I wait in the enclosed room by myself wondering why my dad isn't here. I look out the window to the hallway and see my dad arguing with on of the peacekeepers on guard. The officer shakes his head and dad walks away from him. As he goes he looks into my eyes and shakes his head. I never got to say goodbye to my father.

**Spice Turrent POV**

I waited at the Town Square for almost 3 hours now. I was the first one to arrive even before the peacekeepers starting setting up. I just got so stressed about it like I do every year. One boy, one girl from each District and District 5's chances are never good being just after the careers. Some people are starting to arrive now as the Mayor side stage prepares his speech over and over again and again.

Soon after some wait the Town Square is packed with parents, children, peacekeepers and VIPs. Cast gives a little talk about the general information that we all already know about. Now for the moment of truth I think as Cast makes his way to the female bowl. He dunks his hand in and picks it up. Your name is only in their 3 times out of over a thousand, why should it be you. He coughs and then says the name.

'Spice Turrent.' I close my eyes and pray to God. As much as I want to run away and cry a river I know I can't. I pinch my arm as I make my long walk to the platform. I stand beside Cast as he does the males. A million thoughts run through my mind as he does the ceremony. A boy falls to the ground crying and crying and then eventually gets dragged to stand beside me. His name is Elias, Elias Winn. When I shake his hand it all comes to me. He is the son of my boss. My boss who was rude to me. My boss who punishes me and pays me less than minimum wage.

My mother walks through the doors of the Justice Building to meet me. We hug and kiss and she tells me many tricks and plans that just go through one ear and out the other. She is than ripped away from me leaving me in absolute silence. I think to myself, I will Elias for revenge on his father and I will make it torturous.

**What was the team on a mission to District 13 attacked by? – 20 points**

**Name the four members of Katniss's stylist team? – 30 points**

**What number squad was Katniss's team when they went to District 13 on a mission? – 40 points **

**If you want sponsor points you HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL ALL THE DISTRICT'S HAVE HAD THEIR REAPINGS THEN YOU PM ME YOUR ANSWERS ALL IN ONE MESSAGE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! EVERYTIME SOMEONE WRITES THE ANSWERS IN A REVIEW I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T READ MY A/N'S AND IT JUST SPOILS IT FOR EVERYONE ELSE! THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING. BTW I really appreciate it if you review and it makes your tributes start alive longer. So sorry it took me to write this I was kinda stumped with ideas and then when they came to me I was fine. REVIEW AND READ! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER?**

**I wanna give a shout out to Ryan22000 since he is a great fanfiction friend of mine and his story is going great. He is up to about the third day of the 54****th**** Hunger Games! My character is Pascal from district 6. He is going well and has a pretty good alliance. KEEP ON READING!**

**Signing off, TeamCudgee**


	7. District 6 Reapings

**Axel Finch POV**

I use my spanner to tighten the wheels of the train carriage. I push my sweaty blonde hair out of my face. I walk over to the corner of the giant garage and hit the button to bring the elevated carriage back to the surface of the tracks. I pull the carriage behind that so they interlocked and put in the safety screws. There that should do it, I think to myself. I pass by the front office to give Morris, my ancient boss, the keys to my working garage. Morris owns District 6's 'Speed of Light' company. We sell and manufacture trains since transportation is own industry. I walk outside the front door to the nice cool breeze of an eventful day.

I arrive home to see Rubic and mum. Rubic is my 9-year-old sister who loves to mess around and have fun with me. When I walked in mum was busy making Rubes some pumpkin soup for lunch. I sit down at the table and talk to Rubes. She is having so much fun playing with her spoon and balancing it on her nose. Mum walks over and places down a little bowl filled with hot soup for her. I try not to meet her eyes. My mum and I don't have the best relationship you could say.

'Axel, Rubic needs to eat her lunch so could you please leave her to be,' mum asks me.

'She can eat later we are just having some fun mum,'

'Axel, now she is hungry and needs to have her nap. Now stop being such a dick and leave her along. Ever since dad left you have been telling me what to do. I wonder why no one likes you at work and school but now I know don't I!' That is what pushed me over the edge. I got up from my chair and opened the draws to the kitchen utensils and equipment. I pull out a knife and turn to face my mother, walking slowly towards her. She freezes up and starts to panic with fear. I lean over her so she is up against the wall the weapon poised in my right hand. My mother is screaming and trying to block her face and talk me out of it. I see Rubic out of my peripheral vision tears running down her face telling me to leave mummy alone. I am just about to strike when I feel my leg being tugged and my mind goes blank.

I look around the room without a clue in my mind notice my mother and sister are both very upset. All I remember is my mum putting soup down on the table. Then it clicks my KPD. It's started ever since dad, well disappeared and I can get rid of it or control it. It stands for Killer Physco Disorder. When I get really angry or protected over something I just kill that person without knowing and it has happened more than once. I feel bad for scaring them so I decide to practice for the games and get some fresh air.

I find my stash hidden under the house and start throwing. I find the trees with the giant trunks and and cut them down for firewood and to get my anger out. I stand there for less than an hour launching the axes into the trees almost every single time it chips it or stays on. Breaking my thoughts I hear the rumble of the town bells calling the children to be picked for death.

**Leah Saturn POV**

'Dear Reader,

Today was not the greatest days. I saw my parents this morning at the markets. I was going to get some fish for lunch and they were ahead of me in line. I accidently dropped the money I had found that I was going to use to pay for it. I didn't realize until later that my parents picked it up, ignored me, left and didn't give it back. I don't live with my parents anymore. I'm supposed to legally but I ran away with Marius. It was when I was 12 we had a big fight and that night when I went to bed I ran away and met up with the man of my dreams. My parents never forgave and I don't think they ever will. Marius is my reason of living, my inspiration and true love. I know one day I will need something better than an alleyway and abandoned shed but for now it is good enough. Sweet dreams and we shall see what happens tomorrow with the Hunger Games.

Goodnight.' I sit by the fire, warming me and read over my segment of writing for the day. I close the rugged old book and lay down on Marius's shoulder who is already asleep.

I wake up to the chatter of the birds tweeting each morning at the time of daylight. It's like my own alarm to tell me to wake up and get the day's needs and belongings before the streets are filled with people and peacekeepers. I rise from the ground and put on a jacket. I creak open the shed door slipping away to leave my boyfriend to sleep.

I arrive at the main street, which is usually filled with stalls and people, but at this time only one store is open and that is the most important in the morning. The bakery.

I slip around the corner to find Mr. McCartney baking the bread like every other morning to make a living. While he kneads the dough to put into the oven I slip around the back to find yesterdays fresh and fine leftovers and crates filled with ingredients. I picked out the hot cross buns, a few loaves of bread, a cake and my favourite the mini muffins. I also pick up a few staple ingredients incase in an emergency we need to make it our self. Happy with my findings I return back to what I call home.

As I open the shed door Marius has just risen from his slumber he seems happy as I sit down next to him and give him a ration for the morning. I eat half a hot cross bun and a chunk of the cake before I leave.

I hear a bit of loud behaviour and decide to go and take a look what's happening. I climb up a tree next to the shed and when I get to the right height I leap onto the roof. I look around and see a growing group of people around the Justice Building. Then I remembered, reaping day. How could I forget the most nerve-racking day of the whole year where every single child is scared out of their boots. It must be about time to start the presentation and annual ceremony so I better get going. I quickly tell Mar the news and we manage to get changed and run out the back door as the Peacekeepers come knocking.

**Axel Finch POV**

The District is busy as we are lined up in age groups and cut off from our families. All of our lives stop as we stand for the afternoon to hear the verdict. I wait anxiously as kids beside me chat about stuff like everything is normal even though in less than an hour they could be sentenced to probable death. The mayor does his speech, the same every year, and then Tristan Blanche, the escort comes to the stage. Everyone knows his mother, as she was one of the many that were hanged for allowing two victors to arise from the 74th Hunger Games. Tristan from there has somehow redeemed himself and became one of the Capitol's suck-ups and favourites. He mumbles into the microphone and speaks about how wonderful the Capitol is to supply us entertainment and giving us the kind opportunity to be famous and known to all of Panem.

'Grls,' he says almost inaudible.

He almost whispers the name in the microphone, ' Leah Saturn.' A girl dressed in ragged clothes holds her head in the air and walks to the stage with strength.

'Bys,' Tristan says.

Then the name kills me as I hear it, it is me. Axel Finch. I turn my head to face the stage and ignore all the looks and gasps. I keep a straight face as I walk up the steps and shake Leah's hand.

'Thank you District, um what District is this?' Tristan asks.

'SIX!' the female tribute shouts at him and we both know this is going to be a long road.

I tap my feet continuously wondering if my mum and little sister will visit me before I leave especially because of this morning's incident. Rubic comes flying at me with open arms and nearly tackles me to the ground. Mum walks in behind her with her hands in her face crying. Rubic passes me a necklace with a bolt in it. She says Morris wanted me to have it. We don't have much time and we hardly get to say goodbye as the Peacekeepers drag my family away from me, killing my sole.

**Leah Saturn POV**

We just arrive in time as the oldest and fattest mentor of all time makes his way to speak. It's Tristan Blanche the long-beard, boring and quiet man. I give Mar the biggest hug and sneak into the 16-year-old section. Now for the moment of truth as he choose one unlucky girls name.

'Leah Saturn,' I hear. My ears erupt and a million thoughts go through my mind. I keep my head high and get to that stage as fast as I can to get it over with. My parents are probably watching and laughing and my thoughts come true as I look into the back row of parents. Those two ugly, mean people. How dare they call them parents. I wish they were in the Hunger Games and then I could watch them crumble and get tortured to death. Now it's the boy's turn.

'Axel Finch,' is called. A tall, masculine man with fair skin is called to be the tribute. I follow him with my eyes to the stage and we shake hands to wish each other luck. As Mr. Blanche finishes he thanks the District for coming but doesn't even now where he is, what a bitch.

All I think of is Marius and wait for him to come through those doors. He comes through and starts talking to me straight away.

'You need to know that I love you with all my heart and I will never forget you no matter what happens. Also I will sell of all my stuff so I can get you the sponsor gift and if you ever really need something say 'shed buddy' and I will know the time is right. You need to try your hardest so you can come ba-' he is cut of as the door slams shut and he is disappeared from me for the next few weeks. Tears roll down my face and I know I will try hard for him and I will come back.

**Haymitch's plan for the games is to what? – 20 points **

**Who won the Hunger Games first Cashmere, Gloss, Enobaria or Finnick? – 30 points **

**Who was the District 12 female tribute in the 50****th**** Annual Hunger Games? – 40 points **

**SO what do ya think of this chapter? We are half-way through the reapings can I get a what, what? WHAT, WHAT! I am really sad because I got hardly any reviews for my last chapter and it has been up for nearly a week. I know there has only been a couple but I would like to than you for not giving the answers in review, remember wait till District 12's is up then PM it to me all in one. I will then tell you how many points you have and what you can buy.I LOVE REVIEWS AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW YOUR TRIBUTE WON'T STAY ALIVE SO IF YOU REVIEW PRETTY MUCH EVERY CHAPTER YOU NOW YOUR TRIBUTE WILL GO FAR!**

**Pascal is going well in Ryan22000's SYOT if you guys were wondering. Plus VanessaAndEllieTheVamps, lalalauren1313 and david12341 all need tributes for theirs! GET SUBMiTTING !**

**Signing Off, TeamCudgee**


	8. District 7 Reapings

**Griffen Wraif POV**

I heave the weapon over my hip grunting as the axe hits the trunk with a clunk. I dig it out and look at the cut made inside the wood. I repeat this surface over and over again as the sun rises on the horizon of the shrub-land. I wipe my sweaty palms onto my soaking blue jacket. I take my jacket off and sit down on a log. I see my workmates working like machines as the continuously load the trucks full with the cut trunks. I get up and walk downhill for one hundred yards to the stream running fresh mountainous water. I reach down, cupping my hands and drink mouthfuls of the liquid. I then walk back up the hill to finish off my work.

I pick up my axe and finish off my tree. I am nearly done when I feel the ground shake and I look around. Looking up, I then notice the tree is on a slant. Then it clicks, it's falling. At a tremendous speed the giant strip of wood covered with little leaves is chasing me down to the ground. I sprint off shouting as I go to warn the others around me. I leap into a bush and feel the brush of the leaves scrape my legs, leaving scars all the way down my foot. I realize my life actually just flashed before my eyes. Just like my parents but they weren't as lucky.

It was seven years ago when they were just like me, chopping away in the forest together to get a minimal wage for the family. It was a windy day when the tree fell and killed them immediately. I was then banished to the orphanage. Well it's not really an orphanage. It used to be until they left the children. Since I was there was only me and Chancy, my sister we had nowhere to go so we joined them and then we took on the role as parents being the eldest. I am pretty shaken up about that close call and decide to head off to home to help the little ones prepare.

I arrive at the crooked building that holds 8 children. There is me, Chancy, Jole, Macy, Dice, Shru, Denis and Marle. The home is two storey and we have done it up a bit with what we could find and steal in some cases. Downstairs is the dunny, Chancy and Marle's room and the work and emergency room. Upstairs is the kitchen, bath, Shru, Dice and Macy's room and then Jole and my room. Chancy does all the washing and cleaning for them and I earn the money and do the rest of the jobs. I heave the stuffed bags onto the table. Chancy gasps and covers her mouth. She opens the bags to see them filled with grains and wheat. I had to do it, I had to. There was no way they would survive without it.

Chancy nearly starts crying as she screams at me, 'Why, why did you do it? They need you as a father.' I knew she would be like this. The children all walk into the room dressed up ready to go. They are not in the reapings yet by Chancy takes them to support me. She quickly covers the bags and we leave to the reapings.

**Claudia Rampion POV**

I lift the containers filled with vials and jars onto the bench-top. I set them up in alphabetical order as Agnes always reminds me to. It is still dark and I can barely see the labels as I put them on the counter. Agnes is out the back mixing up something. Agnes is the only healer in the District and I'm well what you would call an apprentice. We get a lot of visitors in need since no one else knows what to do with healing and fixing. But Agnes isn't the most popular in the District. She snarls and most people and is not the best looking. Her hair is a twisted knot and her hands are gnarled with scars and cuts covering them. We find a comfort in each other though and are both happy. Agnes walks to the front and mutters to me quickly,

'No, no Claudia that is the wrong order.' I sigh and try to rearrange the jars. She nods in silence and then gets back to work. I don't have any friends in the District once I became her trainee. I hear some people talk about witchcraft and make jokes about her behind her back. I feel sorry for her but she is not one to like to be complemented or supported.

I go inside my house and walk into the kitchen, peeling back and munching on a banana. Mother sits next to dad both drinking tea at the table on a cold morning. Bang! The door bashes open and Analiese my sister comings running through the house screaming out. She rushes into the kitchen crying in pain. She lifts up the back of her shirt and my eyes widen as I see a bullet stuck in her right shoulder blade. Kurt, my brother who is 2 years older than me, runs into the room and they all look at me knowing I am the only one who knows what to do. Kurt and dad lift her up on their shoulders and carry her into my parent's room.

They lay her on the bed, the only one in the house, and I grab my tool kit Agnes gave me. I need to numb the wound to rip it out so I cover it in ice and then pour over boiling water. She screams and tells me to stop but the boys hold her down, know I know what I'm doing. When the back is all numb I grab my tweezers and dig them into the skin around the bullet. I tighten my grip and pull. It comes out easily but my sister escapes my brother's grip and whacks the desk next to it smashing the mosaic. Mum dives to save the artwork but misses as it hits the floor and disintegrates into hundreds of glass pieces.

My mother screams into her hands and lets out a sob. It was the only memory we had of my brother. He died at a young age from tuberculosis along with a large portion of the District diagnosed with it. We were twins and I extraordinarily survived the disease. I am now known as ghost-girl since I am the only one that has outlasted the killing sickness.

I run outside and hide under the house. I flick back my blonde hair and weep into my glass-cut and blood stained hands.

**Griffen Wraif POV**

We hold hands as we enter the District's Meeting Place. I kiss and hug each one of the children as if they are mine. They have become my family and I love them all dearly. Chancy wishes me luck for the millionth time knowing my chances are very high with all the tesserae I bought. It might be my time I think to myself. I get my blood sample taken and leave my closest friends and family.

I shake as we watch the Treaty of Treason clip the same every year. I don't understand why we have to face the consequences I mean we weren't the ones who rebelled. But we have control over the Capitol now.

Kerrie Jacobson walks up to the stage with her head looking down at the ground. Probably feeling sorry for the two that have to go and battle to death. She's really nice and quite a sympathetic lady. Today her brown hair is cut to shoulder length and waves around in the wind. Her blue dress is almost blinding as it sparkles in the sunlight but her expression is not the same. I look into her dark brown eyes and see pain and sorrow. But she is forced to carry on with the procedure or she will be prosecuted.

Kerrie shuffles over to the girl's bowl, as it is always ladies first. Stuffing her hand in the bowl she picks out one of a thousand. Kerrie unclips the paper stuck together and reads the name that I know, everyone knows, Claudia Rampion. The witch girl.

Shrieks come from the back of the audience and a lanky girl with blue eyes and pale skin stands in her place with fear. She wears a pale pink ruffled jumpsuit with spots of stains all over it. With the same fear-forsaken face she wore before.

Then it was our turn, the males. A name is spoken into the microphone and amplifies throughout the crowd. My name, Griffen Wraif. My knees buckle and I can barely take my weight. I shake as I stumble to the stage. I can't take it anymore I have to crawl up the steps, I can't even stand. We are then escorted inside the Justice Building that doesn't bring justice.

My seven loved ones, all crying run at me with arms open. I hug them all and tell them I will be back. They don't understand what is happening but they know I am going away. I tell them I will go play a big game of tiggy and when I come back we will have a great life. Part of that is true but I know Chancy knows the truth. She whispers into my ears but I can't understand I just nod. All I think of for the rest of the day is, did I take one bag too many?

**Claudia Rampion POV**

I help my sister to the town square. I have covered her back in bandages. But she can't straighten it or bend it. She is hunched over shoulders with me pulling her along. My parents then take her from me since all non 12-18 year olds are not allowed in the cue were we sign in and out if we get that lucky.

I am taken to my age group were I stand alone while friends socialize with each other around me. I just go through Agnes's alphabet of medicines and cures until the ceremony officially begins. It feels like forever for the mayor to come and go and then we watch the clip brought to us all the way from the Capitol. It shows the soldiers fighting against the Capitol and then announcing the very first Hunger Games and some moments of 'the best games.' It's just cruel to let this happen to society. Now it is finally time. Ms. Jacobson picks one of the girl's names and takes it back to the center of the stage. He lips are coloured bright orange and her cheeks are stained pink.

'Claudia Rampion,' she calls out to the District. It's me, wait what it's me?! My face is frozen with a look of confusion, fear and anger. I freeze up and my chest feels like it is crushing my body. No I can't go but yet I am forced to walk to the stage to meet my death. Kerrie whispers to me to apologize but it is not her fault. Then the boy is named.

'Griffen Wraif,' Kerrie says. A boy starts shaking dramatically from the 16-year-old area. He shakes as he walks and then as he reaches the steps he crawls. He is wearing a white shirt with cuts all over it, brown working pants and black working boots. His green eyes are so piercing it seems as if he wants to kill the Capitol. We shake hands and go inside.

I wait until my mother, sister, brother and father all come into the empty room. My sister is still in pain and my mother's day has just gotten worse I think. My father and brother give me some last helping hints and then the leave. My friend Elsi walks into the room next with her clothes soaked in tears. We have been best friends forever, even though I work with Agnes. She gives me a hug and then is ripped from my arms. Finally Agnes shuffles in with her tree as her walking stick by her side. She mutters and lightning speed some things I don't hear and then as we hug she stuff a vial into my pocket and tells me to fill it with the most dangerous poison I can find. I will and hopefully it might save me from the ferocious games that the Capitol put on.

**In the 74****th**** Games which career was the best with a bow and arrow? – 20 points**

**How many siblings did Rue have? – 30 points**

**What gender and District placed 2****nd**** in the 50****th**** Hunger Games? – 40 points**

**SO what do you think? I took quite a while but it may take longer with the rest because I am running out of ideas for the rest. But I will try my best to make them the best. So I am about 58.7% of the way through the reapings. WAHOO! REVIEW TO MAKE YOUR CHARACTER LIVE LONGER! BTW with d12's reapings ****after ****them the first person to submit there questions will get a survive another day pass ! you really want one of those!**

**If you were wondering about Pascal in Ryan22000's SYOT he is still alive! Ryan is also starting a new SYOT so submit to him because I know it will be great. Also submit to the others I said in the last chapter if they are still open. Good luck to everybody else that is doing an SYOT! **

**TeamCudgee signing off ;D **


End file.
